


The Glow

by casdeanchronicles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Castiel, Caring Dean, Dean makes it better, Destiel High School AU, Fireworks, M/M, PTSD, Previous Abuse, destiel ficlet, how I feel about fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casdeanchronicles/pseuds/casdeanchronicles
Summary: Castiel hates fireworks night, Dean tries to cheer him up.





	

"Please Cas! It'll be fun" Dean pleaded with his timid new friend.   
"I have never been to a firework display, I see no need to go now." Castiel replied calmly.   
"But it's pretty, and we can eat corn dogs and burn a Guy!"  
"Dean I don't want to."  
"Why not?" Dean teased. Castiel sighed, and looked around self-consciously.  
"Dean, I'm afraid of fireworks."  
"Oh." Dean was stunned   
"The noise, the light, its just too much."  
"Well that's okay, I'm sorry if I upset you."  
"No it's fine, I'll see you tomorrow."  
They parted ways and Dean rushed home, he didn't want Castiel to miss out on the fun of fireworks night.   
Castiel hid in his bedroom, a pillow over his head, jumping at each loud blow of the fireworks. His heart thumping against his rib cage. He could hear it in the back of his mind, his brother screaming at his mother, hitting her, and then the gunshot. It reverberated around his skull until he couldn't tell if it was real or not, then the noise began to sound closer more rapid. He jumped up from his bed, someone was knocking at his bedroom door.   
He opened it.

"Hey Cas!" Dean was stood on the other side, beaming. In his hands were two corn dogs, slathered with ketchup and onions, steaming in the cool of the room.   
"I didn't want you to be here on your own." He smiled, offering Castiel a corn dog.  
"Gabe let me in, can I stay with you?"   
Castiel nodded taking the food and sitting on his bed. Another bang went off outside and Cas almost fell off the bed into Dean, getting ketchup on Deans shirt.  
"I'm so sorry oh my I'm sorry." He began to cry a little, more fireworks lighting up the sky, illuminating the tears running down his face for Dean to see the little trails they left.  
"Hey Cas, don't cry, it doesn't matter. Look I bought these."  
Dean took from his backpack a pair of noise cancelling headphones and his iPod.  
"Look, just put these on and you won't be able to hear them."   
Cas put them on warily and Dean began to play music through them. It was bluesy, it wasn't anything Castiel recognised, but it was soothing. He couldn't hear the fireworks anymore. He thought Dean said something but he wasn't sure, so they just sat in quiet eating corn dogs.   
Dean tapped Castiel on the shoulder and pointed out the window to and elaborate display that was painting the sky like the Aurora, dashing purple and green and gold, joining up the stars like a dot to dot, then fading into them with a puff of smoke.  
Cas turned to watch, they did seem pretty when their bellow was deafened. They were sat up close to window now, perched on the edge of Cas' bed, Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel, watching his face gently lit up with a smile and the glow of the fireworks.   
Cas turned to Dean and thanked him, loudly, Dean laughed.  
He looked into Cas' sincere eyes, as blue as the sparks that flashed outside and leaned into him slightly. Cas closed the distance, pushing his lips gently against Dean's, testing him slightly.   
They kissed gently for a while, Dean occasionally diverting his mouth to explore Cas' neck, leaving trails of tender kisses on the way. Cas giggled for the first time that night, then pulled Dean in purposefully for a harder kiss, one that said 'thank you' and 'I'm glad you're here'. Dean returned it eagerly then held Cas tight to him.   
They cuddled on the bed until the fireworks died down, then Cas removed the headphones and curled into Dean's side. And that's how they fell asleep, Dean's face painted with the happiest grin and Cas at peace for the first time on this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I know Americans don't celebrate fireworks night but let's pretend they do. If you were wondering what Cas it listening to it's Dorothy Ashby


End file.
